


One Drunken Night!

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4 sum, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Group Sex, Kissing, Love, Love Hotel, M/M, Partner Swapping, Passion, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Very Sexual, current age in the manga, getting drunk, lots more!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: Oikawa, Iwaizumi. Mattsun and Makki celebrate the return of Oikawa and share a couple of drinks. Which then leads to more drinks, and more. Until they are stumbling the streets to find a hotel for the night, where they get up to a lot more then they had planned.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 77





	One Drunken Night!

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission work! if you are interested in commissioning me, please contact me on my twitter @HaikyuuTrash11

“Kanpai!”

Four pints of beer clanked together 

It had been a whole month since Oikawa had returned from being in Brazil 

“so, tell us then, how was it over there? You’ve come back with such a dark tan”

Mattsun spoke as he swung his arm over his  boyfriend's shoulders.  Makki chuckled as he almost spilt his  drink, he was trying to take a sip from

“haha, well it was really good actually. I didn’t expect to bump in to Chibi-chan whilst over there, but there you go. I’m just happy to be back with Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa turned his head to smile at his boyfriend. Iwaizumi was blushing a light pink from the amount of beer he had consumed during the night

“yeah, I bet he is happy to have you back too. He has been  nonstop talking about you” 

Makki laughed and downed the last bit of beer he had left before slamming it on the table with a satisfied sigh 

“ awwwwwww is that true?” 

Oikawa beamed a smile towards Iwaizumi and the  dark-haired male rolled his eyes

“ doesn't the ring  say enough?” 

The  dark-haired male grunted and Oikawa smiled down at his wedding finger which held a beautiful gold band around it 

“hmmm”

The brunette smiled with a hum of happiness

Mattsun and  Makki chuckled at how happy Oikawa was with the promise ring, as they too remember the  time, they gave each other one 

The night continued with the four of them heavily drinking, moving on to multiple pups,  karaoke bars, clubs for dancing and the streets for tumbling over in 

Which is exactly what Oikawa and  Makki were doing as they walked slightly  ahead of their boyfriends, laughing the night away as they tripped over their own feet.  Mattsun and Iwaizumi  weren't in much of a better state as they could barely walk in a straight line behind their partners

Suddenly Oikawa and  Makki tripped over each other and went tumbling to the ground, making  Mattsun and Iwaizumi rush over in their best attempt of  stability

“are you guys alright?” 

Mattsun chuckled as him and Iwaizumi lost their balance trying to kneel by their boyfriends. Oikawa and  Makki were pissing themselves laughing as they tried and failed to get up 

“okay, well they for sure are not going to let us on the trains in this state. We should probably find a hotel we can book in to for the night” 

Iwaizumi explained as he tried his best to help Oikawa up 

“I agree, I think we went past the lane full of them just back there”

Mattsun explained as he helped  Makki from the floor 

“awesome! We get to have a sleep over like the old times!”

Oikawa expressed in joy as he jumped up and down with  Makki , who looked so out of it that he had no idea why they were jumping together. 

They searched for a hotel to stay at, but most were already full by the people that were having the exact same night the four was having. The last option they had was a love hotel that had one room free

They decided to take it, because why the hell not? It was somewhere sheltered to sleep after all

As they got through the door to their room, they drunkenly stumbled over each other to separate areas where they could remove their jackets and shoes 

“oh man! I  haven't been this drunk since having a drink with  Chibi-chan back in Brazil. Something about their alcohol hits different”

“the Sake here is enough to make a body builder collapse”

Makki joked as he struggled to take his sock off 

“you alright there? Need any help?” 

Mattsun chuckled and  Makki looked at him plainly 

“no! I got this!”

Makki continued to wrestle his own foot to remove said sock

“let me help you!”

Oikawa staggered his way over to  Makki , kneeled on the floor in front of him and began to pull his sock free

Mattsun and Iwaizumi both raised a brow as the action looked  indecent from behind, as if Oikawa wasn’t just taking  Makki’s sock off. Oikawa’s head bobbed up and down as he struggled to help his friend, whilst  Mattsun and Iwaizumi pictured something completely different

“now kiss each other” 

Mattsun mumbled and they both looked over to the male with a raised brow 

“huh?” 

Makki slurred 

“you heard him”

Iwaizumi spoke and watched as  Makki and Oikawa looked at each other with a reddened blush before the brunette kneeled up to get closer to  Makki’s face. He cupped the side of his cheek and leaned in slowly until their lips were touching.  Makki kept his eyes open in shock but let them soon fall shut as he felt Oikawa push his tongue in to his mouth 

They both moaned as the kiss became heated and their heads moved side to side, with the milli second of each lip's separation.

Mattsun and Iwaizumi watched as their boyfriends made out with each other through half lidded eyes before looked at each other and smashing their lips together. 

The two a little  feistier as they stood with their hands flying over  each other's bodies

Mattsun roughly pulled Iwaizumi’s jacket from his shoulders and down his arms until it fell to the floor, all while Iwaizumi was desperately tugging at Mattsun’s belt 

Oikawa and  Makki watched their boyfriends furiously stripping each other through the corner of their eyes, all while making sure not to break the contact of the heated kiss with one another 

Oikawa was the first to pull away as he grabbed  one of  Makki’s hands and led them to the giant bed in the middle of the room. He laid the  auburn-haired male on his back as he began to strip him from his clothes, followed by his own until they were both completely naked, raging erections that would have been impossible to hide 

The brunette crawled on to the bed and over  Makki’s slender yet toned body. He began to place small kisses up his neck before making his way back to his lips where they both laid moaning in to each other's mouths. Their dicks rubbing against each other's as their hips moved automatically 

Makki bit the bottom of Oikawa’s lip  seductively before pushing them both up, to sit up right

They faced each other as their legs crossed over one  another's. Each leaned back on one arm whilst their free one made there was to their twitching needy holes 

“ so, this is what it feels like, to have a desperate hole twitch under your fingers” 

Oikawa spoke before biting his bottom lip. He rubbed two of his fingers in a circular motion around Makki’s hole making him pant a little heavier.  Makki mirrored Oikawa’s movements and did the same

Both the uke’s panted as they felt the urge to be  penetrated

They looked in to each other's eyes lewdly as they simultaneously pushed their fingers in to each other 

“ah--ugh”

“ha! Ugh" 

They both shivered at the feel of the fingers inside them, circling around, scissoring and stretching their tight inner walls

“ah... O-Oikawa... your fingers are so l-long" 

Makki gasped 

“I am a setter after all... b-but what’s your excuse?” 

Oikawa shivered as the auburn-haired male pushed his fingers further inside the brunette 

“I-I’m just copying w-what  Issei does to me”

Makki gasped as he continued to finger Oikawa 

“ah- uggghhh ha!”

Both Oikawa and  Makki turned to the gasping moan and saw  Mattsun on his back smirking up at Iwaizumi who was holding on to the  tallers hands as he lowered himself on to  Mattsun’s rock hard erection 

“hnnnnn”

Iwaizumi whined with his eyes scrunched up, brows furrowed and his body shaking as it adjusted to just the tip of Mattsun’s dick 

Oikawa removed his fingers from  Makki’s whole and laid on his back, face still directed towards  Mattsun and Iwaizumi. The  brunette's eyes were half lidded as he watched his  seme lower himself down on to one of his best  friend's dick

Oikawa was panting and biting his lip whilst pinching at his own nipples

Watching as Iwaizumi finally accepted  Mattsun’s full length deep inside him 

“hngh, fuck your tight. Is this your first time Hajime?” 

Mattsun bit his bottom lip as he looked Iwaizumi’s naked shaking body open and down. He had his hands on the  shorters hips and  caressed his thumbs against Iwaizumi’s skin

“ha... ah...  hnnn y-yes" 

Iwaizumi managed to speak right before his hips began to move on their own, circline around to adjust to the intrusion 

“you took it like a champ” 

Mattsun smirked once again, but waited no time in ordering Iwaizumi to lift his hips up and down. 

Iwaizumi looked  Mattsun in the eyes, lewdly and full of lust before he began to bounce himself up and down 

Gasps, whimpers, groans and moans escaped his lips as he could feel his  friend's erection stretching his insides, poking at his prostate and edging him with each solid slam 

Oikawa was lost in a trance watching his partner get fucked, watching how the  seme was bottoming for the first time, and loving it. The brunette was so far lost in watching the two go at it, that he didn’t realise  Makki had removed his fingers, spread his legs and positioned his own erection against his hole 

That was until he felt the auburn-haired male begin to push his way through his twitching hole. Oikawa whipped his head around to face his best friend in shock as he felt the male push himself further and further in to him 

“M-Makki—ah—wha—what"

Oikawa shakily mumbled as his back arched naturally to invite the  intrusion 

“do y-you want me to s-stop?"

The auburn-haired male asked as he stilled holding Oikawa’s legs to his chest and the tip of his dick pushing through the entrance 

Oikawa turned his head to see Iwaizumi bouncing on  Mattsun’s erection, mouth open, drool trickling down his chin, along with moans of pure pleasure leaving his lips. The Brunette turned back to  Makki with half lid eyes 

“n-no. Enter me, quick”

Oikawa instantly gasped as  Makki wasted no time in slamming himself fully inside his best friend. 

The brunette gasped and his eyes widened in shock at the size of  Makki’s dick instantly pushing against his sweet spot 

“ah fuck! Takehiro!!”

Oikawa moaned out as the shorter male began to thrust his hips back and forth. The brunette gripped the bed sheets beneath him which pulled  Mattsun who was  lying next to him. The  dark-haired male was grunting having Iwaizumi bouncing  uncontrollably on his dick. He turned to Oikawa and saw that his boyfriend was thrusting in to him. The male smirked at his boyfriend who was already working up a sweat with how hard and fast he was going at it with Oikawa

“enjoying that baby? First time for everything, huh?” 

Mattsun almost growled out and  Makki turned to him opening his eyes slightly with a cheeky smile 

“if I get used to this, you want to watch your arse” 

The auburn-haired male joked 

“ha!  gotta catch me first” 

Mattsun spoke back before looking at Oikawa who looked like he was in a world of pleasure as his boyfriend pounded in to him 

“hey, Hajime”

Mattsun spoke 

“ah-hah-hmmm?” 

Iwaizumi moaned out as he circled his hips on top of the  tallers

“look at me” 

Mattsun ordered and Iwaizumi opened his eyes slightly to see the taller grab Oikawa’s chin and lean to kiss him. Oikawa was panting as he looked in to  Mattsun’s eyes lewdly 

The brunette stuck his tongue in to  Mattsun’s mouth and so did the other as they panted through a heated kiss 

“ugh, yes”

Makki panted as he slammed his hips in to Oikawa

Iwaizumi shuddered at the sight of his partner being sexually used and abused. He looked towards  Makki and the auburn-haired male smirked before leaning towards him so that they could mirror their partners actions 

Mattsun pulled away from Oikawa so they could both see Iwaizumi and Makki heatedly get it on, their lips connecting and reconnecting, the saliva string as they pulled away and gazed in to each other's eyes

Oikawa’s body jolted slightly with each thrust that  Makki was providing 

Mattsun reached his arm over to hold Oikawa’s hand and the brunette turned to him with sweat dripping across his forehead, making his hair wet and stick to his face 

“ so, this is what Hajime gets to see” 

The  dark-haired male bit his bottom lip as his eyes scanned Oikawa’s body up and down 

“Takehiro. Mind if I have a go?”

Mattsun asked his partner and  Makki gave a few more thrusts before pulling out.  Mattsun carefully lifted Iwaizumi up from him and forcefully pulled  Makki’s arm so that he was now laying on his back 

“treat him right”

Mattsun ordered as he stared in to Iwaizumi’s eyes seductively. Iwaizumi nodded and spread  Makki’s legs wide 

“your just one man of muscle, huh? Hajime”

Makki bit his bottom lip and yelped in excitement as Iwaizumi lined his dick up and began to push himself past the auburn-haired males tight inner walls 

“ugh--ah! Oh shit!”

Makki’s back arched from the bed, Iwaizumi’s dick now deep inside him.  Mattsun turned to look at his partner panting and moaning in pleasure, with his brows furrowed and his bottom lip shaking as he tried to close his mouth. The tall male turned his attention back to Oikawa who was laying naked beneath him, panting and waiting for  Mattsun to make his move 

What Oikawa didn’t expect was for the taller to tightly grip his hips and flip him over on to his front. The brunette was in a shocked state as he was very quickly put in to a presenting position.  Mattsun eyed up Oikawa’s already abused hole before licking his lips and diving his tongue straight in 

The brunette’s head whipped up with a gasp and his whole body shuddered 

“ hngh ! M- Mattsun ! Ah-ugh"

Oikawa gripped the pillow in front of him tightly as he could feel his best friends tongue push inside him, lapping at his inner walls, as well as feeling his rim get sucked on.  Mattsun pulled away with a slurpy pop of delight before lining his  rock-hard erection against the brunette’s twitching hole 

“I’m a little bigger  than Hajime, so I hope  you're ready”

“h-hurry up!”

Oikawa begged as his head hung between his shoulders and his chin pressed against his chest.  Mattsun smirked down at the brunette and without a warning  forcefully thrust himself fully inside Oikawa’s needy hole

The brunette’s head whipped up as a gasp escaped his lips, along with a little whimper and shudder 

“ha! Ack... hnnnn-ugh-hnn"

Oikawa’s whole body was vibrating in excitement and pleasure 

“your body is so honest”

Mattsun grunted as he pulled back and thrust back in harshly. He looked over to his boyfriend who was getting roughly pounded by his best friend and couldn’t help but think how sexy the  auburn-haired male looked with sweat decorating his entire body as his face showed expressions of pure lust

“Takehiro. How's Hajime’s dick?”

Mattsun asked as he was pounding in to Oikawa’s hole.  Makki opened his eyes and lewdly looked towards his boyfriend 

“s-so good” 

The male panted as his whole body shook and rocked with how quick paced Iwaizumi was pounding in to him 

“fuck, your so sexy.  But I think your dick is feeling left out. Right?  Tooru ?” 

Mattsun diverted his attention back to the male his dick was deep inside. Oikawa turned his head to look at  Mattsun before looking over at Iwaizumi and  Makki going at it. The brunette nodded and shifted his body closer to the two experiencing pure fuckery 

Oikawa’s face hovered over  Makki’s dick which was flopping back and forth, he also couldn’t help but peek over at his  boyfriend's dick smashing in and out of his best friend’s hole 

He shuddered at the sight and bit his bottom lip before leaning closer to the auburn-haired  males erection. With no hesitation he sucked the tip in to his mouth, causing  Makki’s eyes to whip open and his mouth to full in a silent scream 

Makki gripped the bed sheets beneath him tighter as he was now getting played with in two of his most sensitive areas 

“ hngh , Takehiro... let your sexy voice scream moans of truth” 

Mattsun half ordered his boyfriend whilst slowly rolling his hips in to Oikawa

“uh--ah—yes!  Issei ! Ha-ha-ha-ugh!”

Makki moaned out as his chest raised high in heavy paints. Oikawa closed his eyes and moaned at the sweet  sweet taste of his best friend’s excitement in his mouth, dancing and playing wonders on his tongue. The brunette was so lost in the moment that he hadn't realised he was deep throating his best friend, having his dick push its way down his throat. 

Mattsun stared lewdly at the two uke’s feeling the up most pleasure. The tall male continued to roll his hips slowly making his dick teasingly push against and past Oikawa’s prostate 

Mattsun felt a groan in his chest, travelling up his throat and almost escaping his lips. That was until he felt a hand wrap behind his neck and he was forcefully pulled forward and locked in to a kissed with Iwaizumi. His best friend who was pounding in to his boyfriend was now sticking his tongue down his throat

But  Mattsun couldn’t pull away. The feel of Iwaizumi’s lips smashing his own, his tongue battling with his and the taste of their shared saliva just made him more and more excited. In which Oikawa could feel as the erection inside him grew bigger and he almost choked a moan around  Makki’s dick 

“ah! Ah! I-I'm  gonna cum!”

Makki’s back arched, ready to shoot his load in to Oikawa’s mouth 

That was until  Mattsun gripped his fingers around the brunette’s hair and pulled him off of his boyfriend's dick. Makki whined in disappointment and looked towards his boyfriend lewdly 

“ you're not coming yet babe”

Mattsun spoke as he pulled his erection free from Oikawa’s twitching hole. The brunette gasped but shuddered as the taller male still had his hand gripped in his hair. A rough play that Oikawa didn’t know he was in to until now. 

He forcefully shoved Oikawa back on to his back and stoked his erection a few times before spitting on it to lube it up

“ wha \-- what are you”

Oikawa panted as he just allowed  Mattsun to do what he pleased.  Mattsun winked at the brunette and turned to  Makki with his hand out. The auburn-haired male frowned but took his hand none the less. Iwaizumi pulled himself out of his best friend and watched how he directed  Makki over to him and made him straddle Oikawa’s waist 

“ Tooru hasn’t had a taste of your delicious hole yet”

Mattsun moaned as he smashed his lips against his boyfriends, all whilst slowly lowering himself down on to the brunette's erection.  Makki gasped at the surprise size of Oikawa deep inside him

As his lips separated from his boyfriends, he turned his attention to Oikawa who was laying beneath him and leaned down closer to him. Their sweaty chests now pressed against each other's

Makki leaned his head in slowly and softly kissed his best friend. Oikawa’s eyes fell shut with  Makki’s lips pressed against his own

The auburn-haired male allowed his natural lust instincts to take over as he bounced his lower half up and down slowly grinding Oikawa’s dick. They both moaned simultaneously. Oikawa moaning as his dick got sucked in to the tight erotic hole of his best friend, and Makki moaning as his best friend hit his sweat spot every time

Mattsun and Iwaizumi stared as their boyfriends, passionately made out all while slowly grinded with each other, in an almost perfect harmony state

Iwaizumi gasped and looked down to see that  Mattsun had now turned his attention to him, well, to his dick as his tongue kitten licked the tip of his erection 

“Is- Issei ”

Iwaizumi’s bottom lip quivered as he caught eye contact with  Mattsun who was now sucking erotically around his dick. Iwaizumi shuddered at the way the fellow seme was staring at him with a mouth full of dick 

He pulled away with a hum of satisfaction and wiped his bottom lip with his thumb 

“you taste just like Takehiro” 

Iwaizumi blushed at  Mattsun’s words as he knew exactly what he meant by the lewd remark 

“I’m sure... you... want... to enter... your own boyfriend now... right?”

Mattsun spoke  in-between each kiss he placed up Iwaizumi’s stomach and chest. He reached his best friend’s neck and began to suck a hickey right in to his nape. Iwaizumi rolled his head to the side with a moan of excitement

“be my guest”

Mattsun spoke as he bit Iwaizumi’s ear lobe and moved to the side to allow enough room for the shorter male to get between Oikawa’s legs 

“oh... and play with Takehiro’s nipples... trust me” 

Mattsun whispered to Iwaizumi and sat back to watch

Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip and lined himself up against his boyfriend’s hole. He took a deep shaky breath before pushing his way inside the used muscle

“ hnnnnnnn ” 

Oikawa moaned in to  Makki’s mouth and the auburn-haired male pulled back to look at the lewd expression Oikawa was pulling. He turned to look behind himself and saw that Iwaizumi was right there, deep inside the brunette.  Makki smirked and sat up ready to bounce freely on his best friend’s cock 

What  Makki didn’t expect, was as he was bouncing, two muscly arms wrapped under his arms and partly across his chest. The uke continued to rolled his hips and gasped with a moaning shudder as he felt his nipples being pinched between a finger and a thumb. He looked down and saw that Iwaizumi was pinching, twisting and fondling his ever so  sensitive nubs 

“ha! Ha! Ah! Ugh! Hngh!”

Makki shuddered and leaned back against Iwaizumi’s chest. His whole body shook. Not just in pleasure but as he rolled his hips and how Iwaizumi was now pounding in to Oikawa. Makki’s pre excitement was trickling from the tip of his dick, all the way down his shaft

“see? Takehiro can barely take his nipples being toyed with”

Mattsun smirked and  Makki rolled his head to face his boyfriend, pants escaping his lips uncontrollably as sweat dripped down his  c h e s t .

“what do you want me to do baby?” 

Mattsun asked as he leaned in close to his  boyfriend's lips, his own inches apart from the other males.  Makki bit his lip and his eyes rolled in pleasure as Oikawa’s dick was twitching deep inside him 

“I--- I— hngh "

The auburn-haired male could barely speak as his sweet spot continued to get abused, along with his sensitive nipples.  Mattsun leaned closer and softly made out with his partner. He pulled away with a seductive smirk 

“what baby? What do you want me to do? You say it and I'll do it”

“Ha-- Hajime... d-do Hajime” 

Makki panted and leaned his body forward so that he was yet again chest on chest with Oikawa.  Mattsun tilted his head up and looked down at the 3 sum beneath his nose with a seductive smirk and an almost growl rippled in his chest before he shuffled his way behind Iwaizumi 

He stroked his hand up the other  semes back and kissed his shoulder blade before leaning close to his ear and whispering 

“ready to receive me again?” 

As he nibbled on the  males ear lobe. Iwaizumi shuddered and leaned himself forward so that his chest was pushed against  Makki’s back

“y-yes”

Iwaizumi almost whimpered out as he continued to rock his hips back and forth, smashing in to all of Oikawa’s sweet spots 

Mattsun lined himself up to a familiar hole, one that he had abused just moments ago and licked his lips in excitement. He didn’t ease Iwaizumi in this time, oh no, he didn’t even warn the male that he was about to make an entrance. Instead with a grunt he thrust himself fully inside his best friend and began pounding away instantly.

Iwaizumi,  Makki and Oikawa all gasped out a whimper as the four of them shook, rocked and shuddered with each other

Moans, groans, grunts, cries and almost screams filled the hotel room as the four were completely lost in the lustful pleasure of each other's sexual desires 

“ha! Ah! Oh fuck--- fuck!”

Oikawa’s head pressed further back in to the pillow beneath him. The intense pressure of the weights on top of him, along with the slippery sweat of pleasure began to  overtake him and his body shook while he was reaching his climax

“ hmmmm ,  hngh ... ugh”

Makki moaned as his bottom jaw chattered in pleasure. His eyes scrunched shut as he was obviously in the same boat as Oikawa 

“ack, fuck!  Gonna cum”

Iwaizumi grunted and bit down on  Makki’s shoulder as he slammed himself deeper inside Oikawa 

Mattsun had one hand gripping Iwaizumi’s hip tightly, whilst the other was holding tightly on to his best friend’s locks. Something Iwaizumi didn’t know he was in to but the feeling of his hair being pulled was edging him into a void of  ecstasy

“ha! Me too!”

Mattsun grunted as he slammed himself harder in to Iwaizumi’s tight hole 

The four  simultaneously gasped out a grunt and shuddered  uncontrollably

Oikawa shot his load deep inside Makki

Makki shot his load all over Oikawa’s stomach

Iwaizumi shot deep inside Oikawa 

Mattsun emptied his load deep inside Iwaizumi 

Their balls emptying like no tomorrow before they all collapsed beside one another, panting, sweating and coming down from their extreme high. 

It wasn’t long before they all passed out

The next morning Oikawa moaned softly as his eyes flickered open. He squinted at the bright shining sun blazing through the hotel room window. He frowned slightly as his eyes focused on his surrounding 

His brows raised as he saw his partner and two best friends waking up next to him, butt naked, smelling of sweat and pre night excitement 

The four looked at each other and within moments their faces turned a  beetroot red before they quickly scurried to cover themselves up

As they sat in silence staring at the ground, they realised that their friendship was never going to be the same again 

But that doesn’t mean to say it also won't be better than ever before!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comments with your thoughts! :)  
> also contact me for a commission @HaikyuuTrash11 on twitter


End file.
